


A Veritable Dark Horse, Indeed

by OneUniqueIdiot



Series: Ssamja/Rock + I Ficlets? [1]
Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Thirsty Kim Heechul, some swearing because heechul is a pottymouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneUniqueIdiot/pseuds/OneUniqueIdiot
Summary: Heechul sometimes forgets how Kyunghoon changes when he's on stage, so when he gets bored at home and looks up BUZZ's performances on Immortal Songs, he's blown away.





	A Veritable Dark Horse, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wasd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasd/gifts).



> This ficlet is gifted to wasd because they are feeding the Knowing Bros: Kyungchul fandom so, so well, and their writing is beautiful. Please go read their stories. They're incredible, both the author and the works.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I have no excuse for this ficlet tbh.
> 
> Instead, please watch these videos for me and fall more in love with our precious cinnamon roll Min Kyunghoon:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qsoHChx2Os  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MU33sqoVKM

_Saturday, 9:17pm, January 5, 2019_

 

"Holy _shit_ I'm bored."

Heechul spun around in his chair and let out a heavy sigh, eyes falling on the clock on the wall and making a face at it when the minute hand seemed to take a decade to move from 9:17pm to 9:18pm.  "What to do, what to do..."  He hummed a nameless tune as he slowly spun around in his chair for a couple more minutes, thoughts blitzing through his mind at the speed of light, random and continuous.  It was only when he realized he was humming along to "Thorn _"_ by Buzz that he spontaneously decided that _yes,_ looking up Buzz on YouTube to watch some of their performances was a _fantastic_ idea, and felt something akin to a thrill pop and fizzle in his mind when his thoughts immediately turned to the lead vocalist of Buzz and his stage presence.

(It’s totally not an excuse for Heechul to admire Kyunghoon on stage.  Not at all).

Dragging himself closer to his desk, nimble fingers began flying over the keyboard as he looked up “Immortal Songs Buzz” performances and clicked on one at random.

([This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_hYa9klg_A) is the video Heechul is watching).

Heechul leaned back in his chair and waited for the video to load before he double-clicked the mouse to make the video full-screen.  It had been a while since he watched this particular performance by Buzz, and at about the twenty-five second mark, his breath hitched.

It was definitely an older video (a quick check confirmed it was filmed in 2011), with a youthful, flower-boy Min Kyunghoon gracing the stage in a milder version of 2000s rock band attire.  He wore a white tank top underneath a semi-sheer vanilla-colored sweater, and had a metal pendant dangling from his neck.  Tight, denim skinny jeans left little to the imagination, accentuating long legs and making Heechul’s mind go fuzzy.  Black leather boots completed the look, and Heechul couldn’t help but think that this outfit, stylish enough to match the rockstar vibe but simple enough to give Kyunghoon a more elegant and even seductive appearance, looked really, _really_ good on his boyfriend.

What captivated Heechul, however, was the man’s voice.  At first, it started out soft and smooth, almost silky, gently rising and ebbing like the tide with a couple of high notes sprinkled here and there, but at 1:25, the music changed, growing louder and more confident as the tempo picked up, the band members’ playing also growing more precise and flashy.

Once the 1:50 mark hit, Heechul swallowed thickly as Kyunghoon’s voice deepened and roughened as he began _growling_ into the mic, further reminding him that his adorable younger friend and lover was a _rock_ _band_ _lead vocalist_ who was more than deserving of his title as one of South Korea’s legendary rock vocalists.  The low growl in the singer’s voice persisted throughout the rest of the song, sending chills through Heechul as the passion in Kyunghoon grew and grew until it reached its peak in the form of the powerful growl in his singing transforming into a throaty, ragged shout that dragged through Heechul’s very core.

“Oh my fucking god,” he whispered into the pillow he had been hugging, attempting to ignore the growing problem in his sweatpants and failing miserably.  At first, he thought he was safe, but then on-screen Kyunghoon lifted the microphone to his lips and spoke.

The hoarse “Thank you” at the very end sealed Heechul’s fate; it sounded like Kyunghoon’s throat had been utterly _destroyed_ by his singing, and Heechul’s perverted mind wondered if he would sound the same way after _certain other events._

After a long moment, he muttered to himself, “The only way to find out is to see for myself,” and reached for his phone with intent and mischief dancing in his eyes.

 

“Hyung?  Why are you calling me at such a random time?”  As usual, Kyunghoon’s warm voice sent a pleasant shiver down Heechul’s spine, and while he normally enjoyed teasing the younger male, he was too impatient tonight.

“I’m sorry Kyunghoonie, but can you come over?  Hyung was watching a video of yours and is wondering something that may require you being here,” Heechul replied casually, knowing that his smart boyfriend would figure it out.

Sure enough, after a few seconds, when Kyunghoon responded, it was with a voice laden with desire.  “You watched me sing a rock song that tore up my voice, didn’t you?” he guessed with deadly accuracy.  Heechul could almost see Kyunghoon's expression: amused and yet aroused, with that charming little smirk that never failed to bring him to his knees.

Instead of answering, he let out a hum and slouched a bit in his chair, eyes falling half-mast and voice dropping to a lower register he used when he wanted to rile up his Kyunghoonie.  “I don’t know, Kyunghoon-ah.  Why don’t you come find out for yourself, hmm?” he murmured into his phone, smirking when he heard a curse word fall into the receiver, followed up by the shuffling of blankets being thrown off of a bed.

“I’ll call you back, hyung.  I’ll see you in thirty minutes: an hour at the latest.  Don’t do anything wild or I’ll revoke all the ‘I love you’s I’ve ever told you,” Kyunghoon warned jokingly, love and playfulness dripping from his words like honey.

“I love you too, Ssamja,” Heechul replied with a fond laugh, amused and yet so in love. “Drive safely, okay?” he added.

"Promise."

  
A few hours later, as a content Heechul took a shower with a very tired but _very_ _sated_ Kyunghoon, whose voice was no louder than a soft, husky whisper at this point, he was extremely satisfied with the knowledge that _yes,_ other activities  _could_  lead to the love of his life having a voice that’s been torn to shreds by something _other_ than gravelly singing.

**Author's Note:**

> This accidental essay I wrote on Min Kyunghoon/Buzz is hopefully a good reminder that our precious cinnamon roll maknae is also a SINnamon roll :P  
> Please read it and check out the links in the post?  
> https://preciousbeanssamja.tumblr.com/post/181727265983/a-side-of-min-kyunghoon-not-really-mentioned-or
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed <33 hopefully I'll be able to upload an actual story instead of short little ficlets.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah Heechul and Kyunghoon did things that made him lose his voice :P


End file.
